


#3: room

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#3: room

~*~

He can't really put his finger on it, he only knows that when he steps into his old sitting room where a cosy fire, a warm meal, an exquisite cigar and a subtly smiling friend are waiting for him, his heart sighs “Home!” in a way which no room in his own house ever provokes.

~*~


End file.
